UNDER THE TREE OF LIFE
by HanDik
Summary: [LUBAEK FAIRY STORY - CHAPTER III - FIRST SIGHT] Baekhyun Peri Tanaman dan Luhan Peri Angin, pertemuan mereka dibawah Pohon Kehidupan yang membatasi wilayah Ras kedua peri tersebut karena saling bermusuhan. Sebuah pertemuan yang dapat mengartikan sesuatu yang indah. Akankah mereka dapat kembali menyatukan ras mereka ?
1. Chapter 1

**Under The Tree of Life**

Author : HanDik

Chapter 1 : WIND & PLANT

Main Cast :

\- Xi Lu Han as Wind Fairy

\- Byun Baek Hyun as Plant Fairy

 _-,_

 _-,_

 _-8888-_

 _-,_

Dalam susunan Tata Surya luar angkasa yang terdapat berbagai gugusan bintang, susunan planet yang berputar sesuai porosnya dan berbagai macam _galaxy_. Dalam salah satu _galaxy_ terlihat indah dengan warna yang begitu cantik terdapat berbagai macam planet yang mengitar matahari yang ada dalam _galaxy_ tersebut, ada satu planet yang terlihat begitu sangat indah dengan empat warna yang menghiasi sebuah hamparan biru muda yang terlihat seperti laut.

Planet yang memiliki empat warna tersebut bernama Planet _Trefi_ , planet ini memiliki empat dataran yamg luas atau benua yang sangat luas namun memiliki warna yang berbeda dan penghuni planet ini merupakan bangsa peri yang memiliki delapan ras yang terbagi atas empat benua tersebut.

Benua yang berada di sebelah utara merupakan Benua Aka ( _Merah)_ yang dihuni oleh Peri Api dan Peri Cahaya, sedangkan benua yang yang berada di selatan ialah Benua Ao ( _Biru)_ yang di tempati oleh Peri Air dan Peri Es. Pada bagian timur terdapat Benua Ki ( _Kuning)_ yang merupakan tempat tinggal bagi Peri Tanah dan Peri Petir sementara tersisa satu yang berada di sebelah barat merupakan Benua Midori ( _Hijau)_ yang menjadi hunian bagi Peri Angin dan Tanaman.

Setiap ras peri yang tinggal di Benua tersebut tidak akan bisa pergi jauh atau meninggalkan Benua yang mereka tinggali karena kehidupan mereka bergantung pada kekuatan Empat Pohon Kehidupan yang masing-masing berada di setiap Benua. _Aka of Tree, Ao of Tree, Ki of Tree_ dan _Midori_ _of Tree_ merupakan empat pohon suci yang menjadi pohon kehidupan bagi kedelapan ras peri tersebut. Seratus meter saja para peri tersebut meninggalkan dataran yang menjadi tempat mereka hidup maka mereka akan langsung kehilangan kekuatan kehidupan mereka atau mempercepat kematian mereka.

Dalam setiap ras memiliki setiap pemimpin dan setiap pemimpin memiliki kemampuan untuk saling berkomunikasi dengan pemimpin lainnya dengan mengunakan telepati mereka untuk saling berinteraksi dan melihat perkembangan satu sama lain. Dari awal terbentuknya planet dan awal kehidupan para peri setiap ras dari masing benua saling hidup rukun tanpa ada kekacauan satu sama lain.

Namun tahun demi tahun, beratus-ratus tahun lamanya Pemimpin Ras Peri atau Raja dari Ras Peri Angin dan Ras Peri Tanaman setelah penggantian Raja secara terus menerus hingga suatu tahun dua ras peri tersebut mendapat raja yang sangat haus akan kekuasaan dan terjadilah perang satu sama lain. Hal ini membuat banyak tumpah darah dari para prajurit kerajaan tapi para penduduk pun juga menjadi imbasnya. Keenam Raja dari Ras Peri lainnya berusaha menenangkan mereka namun gagal

Hingga suatu hari, _Midori_ _of Tree_ yang merupakan Pohon Kehidupan dan Suci yang berada di Benua _Midori_ murka dan mengamuk dengan memunculkan sebuah pembatas yang terbuat dari tanah yang sangat kuat dengan akar pohon yang melilit pada setiap dinding tembok tanah tersebut. Mau tidak mau Raja dari Peri Ras Angin dan Tanaman menghentikan perang tersebut dengan kekecawaan karena tidak memperluas wilayah mereka.

 _-,_

 _-,_

 _-8888-_

 _-,_

 ** _KERAJAAN PERI ANGIN_**

Suasana yang tenang dan hanya terdengar suara angin yang berhembus dengan tenang dapat didengar dengan jelas pada hamparan padang rumput yang begitu luas yang terletak di bagian timur Benua _Midori_. Tepat di tengah padang rumput yang luas terdapat sebuah desa yang telihat begitu tenang dan setiap bangunan rumah yang ditempati oleh para Peri Angin terdapat sebuah kincir angin yang terus berputar terkena hembusan angin.

Tidak jauh dari desa yang menjadi pusat tempat tinggal para peri angin terdapat sebuah kastil yang menjadi tempat tinggal pemimpin mereka yaitu Raja Peri Angin, Raja Xi. Raja Xi sudah dua puluh tahun menjabat sebagai raja yang menggantikan ayahnya dahulu. Raja Xi di kenal dengan sosok pemimpin yang ramah dan baik dibanding raja-raja sebelumnya. Ia memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yaitu sang Ratu yang berparas cantik dan memiliki dua putra mahkota yang begitu tampan, sang putra sulung memiliki bakat yang lebih untuk menjadi raja.

Putra sulung Kerajaan Angin bernama Xi Lu Han, atau biasa dikenal dengan Luhan. Luhan merupakan sosok pangeran yang ramah, sopan dan pintar. Sama seperti Raja Xi, sosok Luhan menjadi sosok pangeran yang dikagumi oleh para rakyatnya karena Luhan tidak _segan_ untuk membantu rakyatnya yang berada di luar kerajaan, karena Luhan selalu pergi main Desa tersebut.

"Pangeran Luhan, Pangeran Luhan. Pangeran.. Kau dimana ?"

"Ada apa Lay ? Kenapa kau mencari-cari Luhan ?"

"Itu Ratu, Pangeran Luhan menghilang lagi saat jam pelajaran hari ini"

"Anak itu kenapa nakal sekali, kalau begitu kau cari saja di atas kastil, biasanya dia akan berada di atas kastil"

"Baik Ratu, saya akan mencarinya di sana" Ucap Peri yang bernama Lay dengan segera melebarkan sayapnya dan mulai terbang menuju atas kastil. "Kemana Pangeran Luhan kenapa tidak ada ? Kemana lagi Pangeran nakal itu"

Walaupun Luhan merupakan anak yang ramah, sopan dan pintar namun ia juga merupakan anak yang nakal dan suka sekali bercanda kepada seluruh pelayan yang berada di Kastilnya. Luhan melakukan itu karena merasa bosan saat hari-hari di mana ia harus melakukan rutinitasnya yaitu belajar, belajar dan belajar. Ia merasa bosan karena di usianya yang menginjak delapan belas tahun masih saja harus belajar yang sudah ia ketahui terlebih dahulu, dari pada ia harus belajar seperti ini lebih baik ia kabur.

Luhan yang merasa sudah tahu ia memlih untuk ketempat lain dan memilih ketempat yang menjadi tempat _favorite_ -nya untuk bersembunyi dan tidur di hari yang cerah ini. Tempat itu adalah tempat dimana menjadi pusat kehidupan bagi para peri dan kehidupan untuk Benua _Midori_ yaitu _Midori of Tree_. Pohon kehidupan yang begitu besar dan selalu memancarkan cahaya hijau yang menyejukkan.

Luhan selalu berada dibawah Pohon _Midori_ untuk tidur karena ia selalu merasa nyaman setiap berada dibawah pohon kehidupan tersebut. Luhan sangat tahu berada di bawah pohon tersebut ia akan mendapat sedikit masalah karena Pohon _Midori_ merupakan perbatasan dengan _rival_ kerajaan mereka yaitu Peri Tanaman, namun Luhan selalu menggubris perihal tersebut.

"Aku selalu bingung kenapa mereka selalu mengatakan bila berada di didekatmu akan terancam bahaya ? Padahal kau adalah Pohon Kehidupan kami, apa karena kau membuat perbatasan dengan wilayah Peri Tanaman ? Bagiku berada disini membuatku lebih nyaman" Ucap Luhan yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya dibawah Pohon Kehidupan dan meletakan tangannya tepat dibelakang kepalanya untuk tumpuan kepalanya dan memilih untuk tidur.

 _-,_

 _-,_

 _-8888-_

 _-,_

 ** _KERAJAAN PERI TANAMAN_**

Sebelah barat dari _Midori of Tree_ yang merupakan pohon kehidupan terdapat sebuah hutan yang begitu rindang dan terlihat begitu indah bila dilihat. Hutan tersebut merupakan tempat tinggal bagi para Peri Tanaman, karena disana terdapat berbagai macam tumbuhan yang sangat berguna bagi mereka terutama tanaman obat-obatan yang sangat membantu kekuatan mereka untuk menyembuhkan.

Peri Tanaman memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan walau tidak menggunakan tanaman obat-obatan mereka namun Raja Peri Tanaman yaitu Raja Byun membuat peraturan bahwa untuk setiap penyakit atau luka yang ringan diharuskan menggunakan tanaman obat-obatan agar tidak terlalu tergantung pada kekuatan mereka. Peri Tanaman sendiri menjadi salah satu peri yang dibutuhkan oleh peri lainnya termasuk rival mereka Peri Angin. Mereka mengirimkan berbagai tanaman obat-obat yang mereka rawat dengan bantuan burung pengantar untuk mengantarkan tanaman tersebut ke Benua lainnya, karena para peri tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan Benua mereka maka mereka menggunakan perantara untuk saling berkomunikasi.

Jika bangunan tempat tinggal Peri Angin terdapat kincir di setiap rumah maka berbeda dengan Peri Tanaman, bangunan yang mereka tinggali berada di atas lebih tepatnya di rumah mereka berada di setiap pohon dan bagian bawah mereka jadikan sebagai tempat mereka merawat tanaman obat-obatan.

Hanya Kastil tempat tinggal Raja Byun yang dibangun di atas tanah namun dikelilingi oleh Pohon besar di setiap sisinya. Raja Byun merupakan raja yang sangat baik dan peduli akan rakyatnya, dan ia memiliki seorang Putra Mahkota yang sangat ceria dan manis. Putra Mahkota kerajaan Tanaman bernama Byun Baek Hyun, yang merupakan sosok Pangeran yang sangat disayangi oleh para rakyat dan juga kedua orang tuanya. Dan Raja Byun memiliki satu putra makhota yang masih berumur delapan tahun.

" _Appa_ , aku ingin keluar dulu untuk melihat tanaman obat-obatan yang berada di hutan, karena tanaman obat-obatan yang berada di kamarku masih kurang"

"Baekhie, kau kan sudah cukup banyak tanaman yang kau ambil di hutan sana dan kamarmu juga sudah penuh"

"Masih ada satu _space_ lagi _appa_ , lagi pula kamarku kan cukup besar"

"Ya sudah, kau ditemani dengan Kyungsoo ya ?"

"Tidak usah _appa_ , aku bisa sendiri"

"Dasar anak itu, terlalu menyayangi tanaman obat-obatan kita" Ucap Raja Byun yang melihat Baekhyun telah terbang keluar kastil.

"Namanya juga anak kita, dia diberi kekuatan lebih untuk menyembuhkan walau ia lebih suka menggunakan tanaman obat-obatan yang berada dikamarnya untuk menyembuhnya siapa saja"

"Kau benar, ku yakin dia pasti akan menjadi Raja yang sangat baik" Ucap Raja Byun yang langsung merengkuh pundah Ratu Byun dengan melihat Baekhyun yang semakin jauh.

Sebenarnya tanaman yang di cari Baekhyun tidak berada di dalam hutan namun berada dipinggir hutan lebih tepatnya berada di pinggir Hutan yang terletak dekat dengan _Midori of Tree_. Sebuah tanaman Bunga tujuh warna yang sangat ampuh untuk mengobati berbagai macam penyakit dan luka, terlebih lagi tanaman tersebut akan tumbuh lagi bila salah satu kelopak atau daun nya dipetik untuk digunakan sebagai obat penyembuh.

"Sampai juga, wah banyak sekali Bunga _Rife_ ini" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung mencabut lima tanaman Bunga _Rife_ tersebut dan meletakannya pada kantung yang sudah ia bawa dan tidak lupa memasukan tanahnya juga.

"Aku istirahat dulu di bawah _Midori of Tree_ " Ucap Baekhyun yang duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Pohon Kehidupan.

"Sungguh tenang dan sejuk ternyata bila didekat Pohon Kehidupan, aku akan sering-sering kesini"

Baekhyun semakin nyaman berada di bawah pohon kehidupan dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang terus menatap kearah langit yang cerah. Sementara orang yang berada di seberang di balik dinding pembatas sedikit terganggung dengan suara yang begitu merdu dan membuatnya memejamkan mata semakin dalam untuk mendengarkan lagu yang ia dengan begitu indah ditelinganya.

Baekhyun terus bernyanyi hingga ia menyelesaikan lagu tersebut dan mulai menyamankan dirinya kembali dan terus menatap langit yang begitu indah hingga sebuah suara membuatnya terkejut dan sedikit takut.

"Hei, kenapa kau menghentikan nanyianmu, padahal aku suka dengan cara kau bernyanyi. Kau Peri Tanaman ?" Ucap pemuda tersebut yang menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

 _BERSAMBUNG_

 _Seperti janji saya sebelumnya pada Cerita Lubaek "The Rainbow Rose" saya akan membuat cerita Lubaek yang lain dan saya berusaha menepati janji saya._

 _Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari dua serial anak-anak yang ntah mengapa saya kepikiran untuk membuat cerita Fantasy bertajuk Fairy hehe…_

 _Chapter awal ini memang sedikit karena sebagai pembuka dan pengenalan saja, dan kemungkinan saya akan update minimal tiga minggu lagi mengingat saya masih ada beberapa cerita on-going yang harus saya selesaikan hehe.. tapi setelah selesai saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini,dimohon bersabar hehe.. saya post chapter ini agar saya tidak lupa sama cerita yang ada diimajinasi saya hehe.._

 _Salam dan selamat membaca…._


	2. Chapter 2 - SECOND MEET

**Under The Tree of Life**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast :

\- Xi Lu Han as Wind Fairy

\- Byun Baek Hyun as Plant Fairy

 _-,_

 _-,_

 _"Hei, kenapa kau menghentikan nanyianmu, padahal aku suka dengan cara kau bernyanyi. Kau Peri Tanaman ?" Ucap pemuda tersebut yang menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum hingga pandangan mereka bertemu._

 _-8888-_

 _-,_

"Kau ? Bagaimana bisa kau duduk di atas dinding yang diciptakan oleh Pohon _Midori_?" Ucap Baekhyun yang terkaget karena sosok Peri Angin yang sedang duduk tepat diatas dinding pembatas wilayah daerah Peri Tanaman dan Peri Angin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja aku memutuskan untuk melihat siapa yang bernyanyi dengan indahnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti bernyanyi mangkanya aku duduk di sini" Ucap Luhan yang merupakan Peri Angin tersebut.

"Bukankah bagi siapa saja peri yang melewati batas ini maka akan ditangkap oleh sulur-sulur yang ada pada dinding tanah ini atau bahkan dinding tanah ini kan meninggi sebaimana tingginya para peri terbang"

" _Entahlah_ , aku tidak tahu. Tapi suaramu sangat indah saat bernyanyi terlebih lagu kau ini manis dan cantik. Apakah kau _Yeoja_ yang memiliki rambut pendek ?"

"Apa kau bilang ? Aku ini _YEOJA_ ? Lihat baik-baik aku ini _NAMJA!_ "

"Ups maaf kalau begitu, tapi kau sangat manis dan cantik untuk ukuran _namja_. Kalau begitu apa aku boleh tahu namamu manis ? Dan kau pasti Peri Tanaman ya ?"

"Siapa sudi memberikan namaku padamu"

"Ayolah aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan Peri Tanaman" Ucap Luhan yang mulai turun dan menginjakkan kakinya pada daerah Peri Tanaman.

"Menjauh kau! Jangan dekati aku dasar Peri Angin Jahat!"

"Hei, kami Peri Angin tidak jahat. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau berkenalan denganku maka aku akan berkenalan dengamu dulu. Perkenalkan namaku Xi Lu Han, seorang Putra Sulung dari Kerajaan Peri Angin dan aku merupakan Putra Mahkota"

"Siapa juga yang peduli dengan namamu" Ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian langsung terbang dengan membawa tanaman yang sudah ia petik.

"Hei tunggu! Aku belum tahu namamu! Haish! Ya sudah, aku akan ke sini terus karena ku yakin dia akan kemari lagi" Ucap Luhan yang kemudian meninggalkan wilayah Peri Tanaman dan kembali ke kerajaanya.

"Lihat saja cantik kita akan bertemu lagi, sepertinya aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat lagi" Ucap Luhan ditengah perjalanan pulangnya.

 _-8888-_

 ** _KERAJAAN PERI TANAMAN_**

"Pangeran Baekhyun sudah kembali ? Kenapa pangeran terlihat berantakan ? Apa yang terjadi ?" Ucap Kyungsoo seorang kepala pelayan yang mengurusi semua keperluan Baekhyun dan Taeyung, adik Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_ , tolong minta salah satu pelayan untuk membawakanku dua pot untuk tanamanku ini" Ucap Baekhyun yang segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Baik pangeran"

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Semua pelayan kerajaan yang berpapasan dengannya membungkukkan badannya untuk memeberikan hormat dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum.

 _/Ceklek_ / - Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan manik matanya menangkap sosok _namja_ kecil yang tengar tertidur di atas ranjang miliknya. Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat Taehyung, adiknya tengah tertidur. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Taehyung tengah menunggu lama dan membuatnya tertidur.

"Pasti dia tertidur karena menungguku" Ucap Baekhyun yang membenarkan letak selimut Taehyung.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya namun sebelum itu ia mengisi tempat penyiram air miliknya yang kemudian langsung menuju balkon kamarnya untuk menyiram semua tanaman obat-obatan yang sudah ia kumpulkan, setelah selesai ia kembali menuju kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Sementara sosok _namja_ kecil bernama Taehyung yang merupakan putra mahkota ke dua Kerajaan Tanaman mulai menggeliatkan tubuh kecilnya dan membuka matanya secara perlahan yang kemudian mendudukan dirinya. Manik mata kecilnya kemudian melihat sekeliling kamar kakaknya dan sorot matanya menangkap sebuah bunga yang begitu indah, dan membuatnya untuk menuruni tempat tidur Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju tanaman tersebut yang masih terbungkus dengan rapih.

"Pasti ini tanaman yang dibawa Baekhie _hyung_ dari hutan, ini tanaman untuk penyakit apa ya ? Dan tumben _hyung_ membawa dua tanaman sejenis" Ucap Taehyung yang masih memperhatikan tanaman di di depannya yang sesekali berfikir lucu mengenai Baekhyun yang membawa dua tanaman.

"Taetae sudah bangun ?" Ucap Baekhyun sesaat keluar kamar mandi yang sudah terlihat rapih.

"Sudah _hyung_ , _hyung_ ini tanaman apa ? Dan kenapa _hyung_ membawa dua tanaman ?" Ucap Taehyung yang masih berjongkok di depan tanaman tersebut yang kemudian kembali menatap tanaman itu kembali.

"Itu namanya Bunga _Rife_ " Ucap Baekhyun yang berjalan mendekati Taehyung. "Taetae ingat mengenai tanaman yang _hyung_ bicarakan tempo hari lalu ?"

"Ingat _hyung_ , apa ini tanaman yang _hyung_ maksudkan ?"

" _Ne_ Taetae. Dan yang satu ini _hyung_ bawakan agar kau bisa belajar merawat berbagai tanaman obat yang ada di wilayah kita ini dan ingat Taetae juga harus banyak belajar untuk mengetahui khasiat dan manfaat yang setiap tanaman obat"

" _Ne_ _hyung_. Taetae ingin bisa seperti _hyung_ , dapat mengetahui berbagai macam tanaman obat dan terlebih lagi Taetae juga mau memiliki tanaman Taetae sendiri jadi tidak perlu membantu _hyung_ merawat tanaman-tanaman _hyung_ yang lain"

"Nah mangkanya _hyung_ bawakan satu untukmu Taetae, jadi kau bisa belajar bagaimana merawat tanaman obat-obatan yang lain nantinya. Sebentar lagi pelayan akan membawakan _pot_ yang _hyung_ minta, sekarang Taetae ganti dulu pakaian Taetae. Jangan pakai pakaian ini yang ada nanti dimarahi sama _appa_ "

" _Ne hyung_ , jangan mulai dulu sebelum Taeate kembali ke kamar _hyung_ " Ucap Taetae yang kemudian berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian.

Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah adik kecilnya, walaupun Taehyung memiliki sifat yang berkebalikan dengan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun sangat senang karena senakal apapun Taehyung, dia masih peduli terhadap tanaman yang ada di wilayah mereka.

 _-8888-_

 ** _KERAJAAN PERI ANGIN_**

Setibanya Luhan di istana, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan bersiul. Sesekali pikiran terus memunculkan wajah manis dan cantik yang ia temui. Dengan penuh penasaran Luhan masih menimbang-nimbang mengenai sosok yang ia temui atau lebih tepatnya Peri Tanaman yang ia temui adalah _namja_ atau _yeoja._ Karena baru pertama kali Luhan menemukan sosok _namja_ yang sangat manis dan cantik itu.

"Apa Peri Tanaman memang memiliki wajah yang manis dan cantik ya baik _namja_ ataupun _yeoja_ ? Hmmm sebaiknya nanti ak…. Yak! Siapa yang menarikku ? Hei.. Hei jangan seenaknya menarik Pangeran atau kau aku hukum"

Luhan yang sedang berfikir tiba-tiba saja merasa ada yang menariknya dari belakang namun niat awalnya yang sudah ingin memarahi orang yang menariknya begitu saja langsung ia simpan rapat-rapat karena yang menariknya ialah orang kepercayaan ayahnya.

"Berani menghukumku Pangeran Luhan ?"

"Eh Lay _ahjushi_ , tidak kok aku hanya bercanda hehehe.."

"Bercanda ya ? Dari mana saja kau Pangeran yang terhormat ? Sudah merasa pintar hingga membolos pelajaranmu lagi ?" Ucap Lay yang mulai memarahi Luhan.

Dari semua pelayan hanya Lay lah yang berani atau memiliki wewenang untuk memarahi Luhan maupun adik Luhan karena ia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mendidik kedua Pangeran Peri Angin tersebut. Lay sungguh bersyukur karena Raja dan Ratu Xi memiliki anak kedua yang terkenal pendiam dan penurut walau sifatnya telihat _cuek_. Bisa dikatakan Luhan dan adiknya, Sehun memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda.

Jika Luhan memiliki kepribadian yang ceria, ramah dan suka bercanda maka itu berkebalikan dengan Sehun yang selalu diam dan terkesan _cuek_. Namun walaupun Sehun _cuek_ , dirinya masih peduli terhadap kehidupan rakyat sama seperti Luhan.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja kok _ahjushi_ "

"Jalan-jalan kemana anak nakal!"

"Hanya berkeliling saja"

"Berkeliling katamu ? Setahuku kalau kau berkeliling hanya membutuhkah waktu satu jam sejak kau pergi. Tapi kenapa bisa sampai sesore ini ? Dari mana kau Pangeran Nakal!"

"Aku hanya mengunjungi suatu tempat kok"

"Tempat mana ? Jangan bilang kau mau mengganggu warga sekitar atau kau pergi keperbatasan dan mau mengerjai para Peri Tanaman ? Dasar kau anak Nakal! Sudah kubilang beberapa kali jangan mendekati perbatasan, yang ada kau malah diserang oleh semak belukar yang ada disana"

 _"Diserang apanya ? Aku berdiri saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Apa mitos itu hanya tipuan agar bangsa Peri Angin dan Tanaman tidak bisa saling berinteraksi ?"_ Batin Luhan.

"Tapi Lay _ahjushi_ , apa setiap peri yang melewati perbatasan atau hanya sekedar ingin mendekati Pohon _Midori_ tidak bisa?"

"Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang bisa mendekati dinding apalagi Pohon _Midori_ "

 _"Tidak bisa ? Aku setiap waktu selalu tidur di bawah pohon Midori, tapi kenapa aku tidak di serang oleh akar-akar ataupun semak belukar yang ada di dinding perbatasan itu. Apa mungkin…"_

"Memangnya ada apa kau menanyakan itu Pangeran Luhan ?"

"Tidak ada kok, aku hanya ingin bertanya dan memastikan saja Lay _ahjushi_ " Ucap Luhan membalas perkataan Lay.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau ikut aku sekarang karena kau sedang dalam masalah besar Pangeran Luhan. Semua tugas-tugas yang kuberikan kepadamu belum kelar semuanya kan ?"

 _"Matilah aku, kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan tugas-tugas itu. Aku belum siap kalau harus dipanggang hidup-hidup olehnya"_ Batin Luhan yang merasa nyawanya sedang terancam.

"Aku mau kau menyelesaikan tugas-tugasmu sebelum jam tidurmu, karena Sehun sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya"

"Kau tidak salah ? Menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang kau berikan itu sebelum jam tidurku ? Apa kau gila Lay _ajhushi_? Aku mana bisa menyelesaikan semua tugas itu"

"Tidak ada alasan Pangeran Luhan. Sehun saja bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu dua jam saja, masa kau tidak bisa"

"Aku dan Sehun kan beda tingkat jadi…."

"Jadi kau mau kalau waktu yang kuberikan olehmu jadi satu jam saja ?"

"Tidak-tidak! Baiklah aku akan selesaikan sebelum jam tidurku" Ucap Luhan yang akhirnya menuju ruang khusus belajar dirinya dan Sehun.

Sementara Luhan megerjakan semua tugas-tugas yang ia tunda seharian ini, Lay lebih memilih untuk duduk dan mengawasi Luhan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Semenak kejadian Luhan yang kabur seharian, dia ingin pengawalan atas Luhan di perketat sebaik-baiknya supaya Luhan tidak kabur dengan _seenaknya_ , ia pun sudah meminta izin kepada Raja Xi untuk memenuhi permintaannya karena mengingat Luhan lah yang akan menggantikan tahta ayahnya untuk memimpin Kerajaan Peri Angin. Oleh karena itu, Lay memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar terhadap kedua Pangerannya tersebut terutama Luhan.

 _-8888-_

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian Luhan bertemu dengan Peri Tanaman yang ia temui, dan sudah seminggu pula ia keluar dengan sembunyi-sembunyi hanya untuk menemui Peri Tanaman itu namun semua jerih payahnya sia-sia karena dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Peri tersebut.

Hari ini merupakan hari kedelapan dimana Luhan berencana untuk keluar dengan sembunyi lagi, namun ia harus kembali berfikir bagaimana ia harus keluar. Karena semua jalan yang telah dilaluinya sudah di jaga ketat oleh para pengawal kerajaan. Luhan pun tahu kalau ini merupakan perbuatan dari tangan kanan ayahnya dan juga merupakan guru pribadinya yaitu Lay.

Sudah semua jalan di telusuri oleh Luhan namun semua jalan yang sering di lewati oleh Luhan sudah di jaga ketat oleh para penjaga istana. Hal ini membuat Luhan mengerang frustasi, sungguh Luhan mempunyai firasat bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan Peri Tanaman yang sudah membuatnya gila selama seminggu ini.

" _Damn!_ Kenapa penjagaan semakin ketat saja _sih_! Pasti ini kerjaannya Lay _ahjushi_ yang meminta kepada Ayah untuk melakukan penjaga karena aku sering keluar diam-diam"

"Kau ini kenapa _hyung_ ?" Ucap seorang Peri Kecil yang merupakan adik Luhan, Sehun.

" _Kenapa bocah ini pakai muncul segala. Jangan sampai dia melihatku frustasi karena tidak bisa keluar dari istana untuk pergi. Baiklah aku harus tenang kalau begitu"_ Batin Luhan yang melihat sosok adiknya sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan tatapan datar yang sering ditunjukkan olehnya. " _Hyung_ tidak kenapa-kenapa kok Hun"

"Ckckck! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu sesuatu _hyung_. Kau merasa kesalkan _hyung_ karena tidak bisa keluar dari istana. Rasakan itu, mangkanya jangan suka keluar saat waktu-waktu belajar. Kau ini kan pewaris tahta Ayah, seharusnya kau belajar yang benar bukannya malah pergi keluar seenaknya" Ucap Sehun _to the point_

 _"Bocah ini kalau tidak tahu apa-apa sebaiknya diam. Dia pikir aku tidak tahu kalau aku ini penerus Ayah, memangnya kalau aku penerus Ayah harus selalu belajar dan berkutat dengan buku-buku itu. Cih! Aku juga butuh istirahat dan suasana baru"_ Batin Luhan

"Dan jangan kira karena kau terlahir dengan kekuatan khususmu itu, kau menjadi merasa _special_ _hyung_. Percuma kalau kau memiliki kekuatan itu kalau kau tidak bisa menggunakannya apalagi memakainya" Ucap Sehun dengan _smrik_ -nya dan langsung membuat Luhan tercengang namun kembali tersenyum.

"Ah! Kekuatan khusus ku, terima kasih Sehun kau telah mengingatkanku mengenai kekuatanku"

"Ckckck… Sudah sana pergi _hyung_ , sebelum Lay _ahjushi_ tahu kalau kau pergi. Dan jangan lupa membawakanku sesuatu sebagai imbalan karena aku telah membantumu untuk mengingatkanmu"

"Tenang saja Hun, tapi kenapa kau ini berkata seperti itu tadi. Bukannya kau tinggal bilang ' _Hyung_ , kau kan punya kekuatan untuk membuat portal teleport dengan kekuatan anginmu atau kau bisa menghilangkan dirimu seperti menjadi angin' apa susahnya si Hun"

"Malas banget harus bilang begitu, aku begitu biar kau sadar _hyung_. Sudah sana kau pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk memberi tahu Lah _ahjushi_ "

"Tunggu-tunggu jangan kau beri tahu dia, baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang dan akan segera ku bawakan seuatu untukmu" Ucap Luhan yang langsung menyelumbungi dirinya dengan angin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya yang membuatnya transaparan atau tidak terlihat.

"Merepotkan saja punya _hyung_ seperti dia, sebaiknya aku kembali belajar saja" Ucap Sehun yang langsung pergi menuju ruangannya untuk belajar.

 _-8888-_

 ** _PERBATASAN WILAYAH MIDORI OF TREE_**

Sesampainya Luhan di perbatasan, dirinya sama sekali tidak mendarat namun tetap terbang untuk memperhatikan sosok yang ia cari. Tubuh Luhan kini sudah dapat dilihat kembali bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, karena setelah meninggalakan tempat tinggal para warga, dirinya menghilangkan kemampuannya karena sudah terbebas dari pengawasan para penjaga.

"Sepertinya dia belum datang, kalau begitu aku akan duduk disini dan menunggunya" Ucap Luhan yang mulai mendudukan dirinya pada batang pohon _Midori of tree_. "Aku yakin firasatku kali ini dia akan datang".

Satu jam lamanya Luhan terus menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu sosok Peri Tanaman yang ia cari namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan sosok Peri tersebut dari balik hutan. Sudah berkali-kali semak-semak yang berada di hutan tersebut bergerak namun yang muncul hanyalah hewan-hewan kecil yang sedang berlarian.

 _/Sreek Sreek/_

Luhan yang mendengar sebuah suara dari balik-balik semak mulai memperhatikan semak-semak yang bergerak karena pergerakannya berbeda dari dilakukan oleh para hewan kecil yang muncul dari balik semak-semak tersebut. Sebuah tangan mulai muncul dari balik semak tersebut dan membuat Luhan berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

" _Gotcha!_ Itu dia, firasatku memang tidak pernah salah" Ucap Luhan pelan yang masih memperhatikan sosok tersebut yang sedang berjalan dengan membawa sebuah keranjang yang berisikan beberapa tanaman yang tidak diketahui oleh Luhan. "Apa Peri Tanaman suka sekali mengumpulkan berbagai Tanaman aneh itu ya ?"

Luhan terus memperhatikan sosok _namja_ Peri Tanaman tersebut dengan seksama. Luhan memperhatikan bagaiman tangan mulus yang terlihat dari pandangan matanya itu memetik sebuah buah yang memiliki batang berduri disekitarnya dengan baik tanpa melukai tangannya. Luhan benar-benar terpesona pada sosok yang sangat lihai tersebut dalam caranya memetik buah dan bunga yang menurutnya memiliki bentuk yang aneh.

"Hei kita bertemu lagi" Ucap Luhan memberanikan diri dan berusaha tidak membuat takut sosok terbsebut.

"K-kau la-lagi ?" Ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melukaimu. Jika aku berniat melukaimu maka Pohon _Midori_ akan menyerangku. Aku kemari hanya ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengetahui namamu"

"Ba-baiklah kalau kau ingin mengetahui namaku. Aku Byun Baek Hyun dari Bangsa Peri Tanaman, sudah kan kalau begitu aku akan pergi"

"Tunggu, aku Luhan, Xi Luhan dan aku tidak hanya ingin mengetahui namamu. Jika berkenaan bolehkah kita berdua mengobrol terlebih dahulu ? Aku janji, aku tidak akan melukaimu"

"Ba-baiklah, tapi dengan syarat yaitu jarak kita tidak boleh lebih dekat dari lima meter"

"Baiklah aku setuju dengan syaratmu. Jadi, apakah setiap Peri Tanaman selalu lihai dalam memetik bunga atau tanaman yang lainnya ?"

"Kami semua bangsa Peri Tanaman sudah dilatih sejak kecil untuk selalu peduli kepada tanaman dan diajarkan bagaimana merawat semua tanaman tersebut"

"Dan apakah semua tanaman di wilayahmu itu berbentuk aneh seperti itu. Ah maksudku aku belum pernah melihatnya"

"Kau belum pernah melihatnya ? Bukankah tanaman ini selalu kami kirimkan ke setiap Kerajaan Peri"

"Benarkah ? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu"

"Walau kedua bangsa kita saling bertengkar tapi kami bangsa Peri Tanaman tidak mungkin meninggalkan tugas kami untuk selalu memberikan obat kepada bangsa peri lainnya. Tanaman yang kau bilang berbentuk aneh ini adalah Tanaman Obat yang selalu kau minum atau makan setiap kau sakit"

"Pantas saja aku tidak tahu, jadi air obat yang selalu dibawakan oleh pelayanku itu berasal dari tanaman ini ya ?"

"Hahaha.. Kau ini sama sekali tidak tahu ya ? Belum tentu dari tanaman ini, semua penyakit memiliki tanaman obat tersendiri. Yang aku bawa ini adalah Buah Berry Ungu yang digunakan untuk meredakan rasa nyeri pada luka tergores atau tertusuk sesuatu, sementara bunga ini memiliki kelopak bunga yang dapat meredakan demam dengan cepat dengan hanya memotong kelopaknya dan disajikan sebagai makanan untuk Peri yang mengalami demam"

"Aku baru tahu sekarang, jadi banyak berbagai macam obat yang tersedia di wilayahmu itu ya"

"Kau benar, sementara di wilayahmu itu seperti apa ?"

"Wilayahku ? Wilayah tempat Bangsa Peri Angin tinggal merupakan sebuah padang rumput yang luas, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada rerumputan saja, namun saat kau berada disana kau akan merasakan angina yang berhembus dengan sejuk"

"Jadi apa Peri Angin hanya merasakan angin yang berhembus tanpa melakukan apapun ?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, namun Peri Angin dapat merasakan cuaca yang akan tiba pada setiap Kerajaan Peri, kami Peri Angin dapat memperediksi sejauh mana cuaca tersebut akan berada dengan merasakan hembusan angina tersebut dan Ayah ku, sebagai Raja yang bertugas memberi tahu kepada setiap Raja Peri yang lain bila akan ada cuaca buruk"

"Sungguh menabjubkan, aku penasaran walaupun kedua bangsa kita tidak saling menyukai tapi kenapa mereka tidak saling menyerang misalnya kami Bangsa Per Tanaman memberikan kalian tanaman beracun atau Bansa Peri Angin tidak memberitahu tentang cuaca yang ada Benua _Midori_ ini ?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, tapi ternyata berbicara denganmu mengasikan juga"

"Kau benar, aku kira Peri Angin tidak seasik dirimu Lu.. Lu"

"Luhan, namaku Luhan dan jangan sampai kau melupakan namaku Baekhyun"

"Iya namamu Luhan, ternyata berbi…"

"Pangeran Baekhyun! Pangeran! Pangeran dimana ?"

"Sepertinya para pengawalku sedang mencariku, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya Luhan. Sampai bertemu lagi" Ucapnya yang kemudian pergi.

"BAEKHYUN! BESOK AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU DISINI LAGI" Teriak Luhan, sementara Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan senyumanya.

"Tidak kusangka kalau dia itu adalah Pangeran dari Kerajaan Peri Tanaman, pantas saja dari setiap perkataannya dan cara dia memetik bunga dan buah itu terlihat sekali kalau dia sangat menyayangi setiap tanaman. Memang pantas kalau dia adalah Pangeran dari Kerajaan Peri Tanaman" Ucap Luhan yang kemudian bersiap kembali ke istana sebelum Lay mulai memarahinya kembali

 _Bersambung_

 _Sebelum itu hanya memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada readers sekalian karena tidak bisa menepati janji untuk update cerita ini tiga minggu setelah chapter pertamanya._

 _Di Chapter ini masih kurang banget ya ? Kurang moment-nya pasti ya ? Kurang ceritanya ya pasti banget. Duh sok tahu banger saya :D_

 ** _Kalau begitu saya mau bales review sebelum mengakhiri-nya hehe… :_**

 ** _invhayrani : hehe terima kasih, ini memang tidak sengaja terpikir saat sedang asik menonton thinker bell movie hehe…_**

 ** _chika love baby baekhyun : terima kasih kalau kamu menyukainya hehe.. semoga aja bisa tetap seru seperti pandangan kamu dan yang lainnya hehe.._**

 ** _NoonaLu : Amin semoga aja tetap seru hehehe.._**

 ** _naru ryu : hahaa.. syukur deh kalau sesuai keinginan eh tapi ya kamu nggak jadi neror nih ? hahaha.._**

 ** _neli amelia : Maaf-maaf ini lewat sudah lewat tiga minggu lamanya huu uuh, tapi diusahakan saat puasa nanti nggak ngaret kek gini hehehe.._**

 ** _LoveHyunFamily : Ciaat aku juga suka Lubaek :D bisa dibilang rival tapi juga bisa dibilang tidak saling menyukai *nah loh* sebatas bertemu mungkin bisa lebih loh hahaha.._**

 ** _BaixianGurls : Ah sepertinya saya kurang nih menggambarkan rumah peri tanaman ya ? Rumahnya itu macem rumah pohon :D kekeke.. udah ke jawab dong bagaimana Luhan muncul dan berkata seperti itu :D_**

 ** _xiubaekhan : Duh maafkan aku yang suka menulis atau mengetik sesaui keinginan yang kadang bagus rapih tapi kebanyakan ancur hahaha.. sebuah dinding dong :D mangkanya Luhan muncul dengan mendudukan dirinya di atas dinding itu hehe.._**

 ** _KiranMelodi : ini udah ketemu juga kan hehe.._**

 ** _Fienyeol : udah dilanjut ya …_**

 ** _Bephy : Syukurlah kalau sesuai imajinasi hehe, semaga saya bisa menggambarkan lebih baik lagi hehe._**

 ** _Zy : sudah dilanjut ya_**

 ** _kim hana : Salam kenal juga, panggil saa Han hehe. Syukurlah kalau bagus hehe.. semoga bisa lebih bagus lagi amin._**

 ** _PokerBaconDeer : sudah dilanjutya , maaf karena telat banget_**

 ** _SiapaAku : Hehe.. sudah dilanjut ya_**

 _Semoga cerita Fanfiction ini tetap sesuai dengan para reader sekalin, dan maaf telat telat mempostnya, ditunggu review dari kalian semua kembali_ _J_


	3. Chapter 3 - FIRST SIGHT

**Under The Tree of Life**

Author : HanDik

Main Cast :

\- Xi Lu Han as Wind Fairy

\- Byun Baek Hyun as Plant Fairy

 _-,_

 _-,_

 _-8888-_

 _-,_

 ** _KERAJAAN PERI ANGIN_**

"SEHUUUUUUUUUUN" Teriak Luhan yang langsung masuk tanpa persetujuan pemilik kamar dan langsung memeluk sang adik dengan senangnya.

 _"Tumben sekali Luhan hyung masuk ke kekamarku dan langsung memelukku seperti ini, apa saat dia pergi tadi kepalanya terbentur sesuatu ?"_ Batin Sehun yang merasa aneh dengan kakaknya. "Kau ini kenapa _hyung_ ? Apa yang membuatmu merasa senang hingga memelukku seperti ini ?"

"Ah _hyung_ belum bercerita ya ?"

"Belum sama sekali, cepat ceritakan kenapa kau merasa senang seperti ini dan memelukku, tumben sekali untuk seorang Xi Lu Han sang Putra Mahkota Pertama Kerajaan Angin"

"Jadi begini ya Sehun, aw…."

"Sebelum kau bercerita sebaiknya kau lepaskan dulu pelukanmu _hyung_ "

"Ups! _Hyung_ terlalu senang jadi reflek memelukmu Sehun" Ucap Luhan yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan memilih duduk di tempat tidur milik Sehun.

"Jadi bisa kau segera ceritakan _hyung_ , apa yang membuatmu terlihat senang seperti ini ? Karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu seperti kau" Ucap Sehun yang sekaligus menyindir Luhan karena terlalu sering kabur dari jam belajarnya akan tetapi sepertinya Luhan tidak menggubris perkataan Sehun yang menyindirnya di akhir ucapannya.

"Hari ini _hyung_ merasa senang karena akhirnya _hyung_ bisa mengetahui nama peri yang memiliki suara indah itu dan _hyu_ …"

"Maksudmu Xiumin _hyung_ ? Dia memang Peri Angin yang memiliki suara yang indah _hyung_ , kau ini bagaimana masa baru tahu namanya. Kau mi raja maca…. Aduh kenapa malah memukul kepalaku _hyung_!"

"Kau ini tidak sopan sekali! _Hyung_ belum selesai berbicara kau sudah memotongnya, dan lagi bukan Xiumin yang _hyung_ maksud. Kalau di amah _hyung_ juga tahu, tapi peri yang ini suaranya lebih merdu dari Xiumin"

"Maksudmu _hyung_ ada yang peri yang memiliki suara lebih merdu dari Xiumin _hyung_ ? Siapa-siapa ? Bukannya cuma ada satu Peri Angin yang memiliki suara merdu dan itu hanya Xiumin _hyung_ "

"Memang hanya Xiumin yang memiliki suara merdu dari seluruh Peri Angin, tapi yang ini berbeda ah malah sangat berbeda karena dia…."

"Jangan bilang dia adalah Peri Tanaman ?"

"Kebiasaan kau ini selalu memotong pembicaraan orang Sehun, _hyung_ -mu ini belum selesai berbicara"

"Hahaha.. Maaf _hyung_ , tapi aku benarkan kalau dia yang kau maksud bukan dari Bangsa kita berdua tetapi Bangsa Peri Tanaman benarkan ? Tapi bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya ? Bukankah perbatasan wilayah ada Pohon …"

"Pohon _Midori_ yang akan langsung menyerang dua bangsa peri yang berani memasuki wilayah yang bukan wilayahnya, itu kan yang ingin kau ucapkan" Potong Luhan yang sudah tahu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Sehun. "Untuk pertanyaanmu itu adalah benar, bahwa yang _hyung_ maksud adalah seorang peri dari Peri Tanaman, _hyung_ akan cerita bagaimana _hyung_ bertemu dengannya namun kau harus janji Sehun untuk tidak memberi tahukan perihal ini kepada _ayahanda_ " Ucap Luhan yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Sehun.

Luhan menceritakan semua bagaimana dirinya bertemu dengan Baekhyun sang Pangeran Peri Tanaman, bahkan ia menceritakan mengenai suara Baekhyun yang merdu dan lembut itu saat bernyanyi,. Luhan pun tidak lupa bagaimana sebuah Pohon _Midori_ yang tidak menyerang dirinya untuk pertama kali bahkan hari ini pun dirinya yang memasuki wilayah Peri Tanaman pun tidak diserang oleh Pohon _Midori._

"Jadi seperti itu _hyung_ , aku rasa Pohon _Midori_ itu tidak akan menyerang ataupun melukai para peri dari bangsa kita maupun bangsa Peri Tanaman karena Pohon _Midori_ hanya akan melakukan hal tersebut untuk melindungi para peri agar tidak ada lagi perang sehingga tidak ada lagi korban jiwa dari para peri yang bertarung atau bahkan peri-peri yang lemah" Ucap Sehun.

"Wah kau ternyata tahu banyak ya Sehun"

"Bukankah itu seharusnya pelajaran yang sudah kau dapatkan ya Luhan _hyung_ ? Sejarah mengenai Daratan _Midori_ kan sudah di pelajari jangan-jangan kau lupa ya _hyung_ ?" Ucap Sehun yang hanya mendapatkan jawaban dari Luhan dengan _cengirannya_. "Eh tunggu, berbicara dengan sesuatu yang dilupakan, sepertinya _hyung_ lupa membawakanku sesuatu sebagai imbalanku tadi siang ?" Ucap Sehun yang langsung _menodongkan_ tangannya tepat di depan wajah Luhan.

 _"Mampus aku melupakannya, bagaimana bocah ini ingat ? Sebaiknya aku langsung ke kemar sebelum aku kena imbasnya, karena kekuatan Sehun dalam mengendalikan angin lebih kuat dari kekuatan para prajurit bahkan kekuatan ayahanda yang besar saja tidak cukup untuk melawan balik Sehun"_ Batin Luhan yang langsung menegak saliva-nya dengan kasar.

"Hehehe.. Sepertinya _hyung_ melupakannya di dalam kamar _hyung_ , kalau begitu _hyung_ ambil dulu ya Sehun" Ucap Luhan yang langsung meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

"Jika _hyung_ sampai melupakan imbalan untukku itu tidak apa-apa kok _hyung_ , aku tidak akan memberi tahukan kepada _ayahanda_ ataupun Lay _ahjushi_ mengenai kau yang kabur tadi siang. Tetapi jangan harap selama sebulan kamarmu akan rapih bahkan aku akan meminta para pelayan kerajaan untuk tidak membersihkan kamarmu" Ucap Sehun santai dan langsung melanjutkan kegiatan membaca buku sejarah milik kerajaan.

 _"Matilah aku, bukannya kena marah ayahanda tapi aku bisa kena marah ibunda kalau begini. Sebaiknya aku harus mencari sesuatu untuk imbalan Sehun jika aku tidak mau kamarku berantakan olehnya yang ada ibunda marah melihat kondisi kamarku, mana aku paling malas membersihkan kamar"_ Ucap Luhan yang langsung meninggalkan kamar Sehun dan bergegas pergi keluar hanya untuk mencari sebuah hadiah untuk Sehun.

 _-8888-_

 ** _POHON KEHIDUPAN MIDORI_**

Suasana yang cerah di siang hari ini membuat Baekhyun terlihat begitu semangat dalam perjalanannya menuju Pohon _Midori_ , yang menjadi tempat bertemu dirinya dan Luhan sang Peri Angin. Baekhyun pun menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak merasa canggung lagi bila sedang berbicara dengan Luhan, tiga kali pertemuan yang lalu membuat dirinya mengenal sosok Luhan yang ternyata memiliki sosok yang sangat lembut dan lucu dan tentunya Baekhyun juga tahu bahwa Luhan adalah sang putra mahkota atau lebih tepatnya sang pangeran pertama sama seperti dirinya.

Sesampainya di Pohon _Midori_ , Baekhyun tidak melihat sosok Luhan yang biasanya sudah mendudukan dirinya tepat diatas dinding pembatas wilayahnya dan Luhan. Baekhyun hanya menggidikan bahunya dan memutuskan mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon untuk menunggu Luhan yang tidak biasanya terlambat.

 _"Mungkin ia sedang membantu ayahnya mengurusi kerajaan, bukankah sang pangeran pertama yang akan dijadikan raja sama seperti diriku. Mungkin kalau aku dan Luhan menjadi raja, kami berdua dapat menyatukan negeri ini_ " Batin Baekhyun yang mulai membayangkan dia dan Luhan yang kelak menjadi raja selanjutnya bersama Luhan dan membuat negeri mereka menjadi satu seperti terdahulu sebelum adanya perang.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Luhan tidak kunjung datang namun Baekhyun tetap tidak mempermasalahkannya karena ia memaklumi bila Luhan mungkin sibuk, tapi tidak di _pungkiri_ kalau Baekhyun sangat bosan bila harus menunggunya walaupun sebuah buku mengenai tanaman herbal berada di genggamannya sejak ia mulai memilih membaca buku tersebut.

"Kenapa lama sekali _sih_ si Luhan itu, apa tidak tahu kalau ak…."

"Baek-Baekhyun… Haaaah… Haah…."

"EH KAU KEMANA SAJA KENAPA LAMA SEKALI! KAU TIDAK TAHU APA KAL…."

"Jangan memarahiku dulu, ada yang gawat!"

"Gawat apanya ?"

"Bisa tidak kau membantuku Baek, sungguh ini sangat gawat. Sehun.. Sehun!"

"Bantu ap…. Eh Sehun ? Kenapa dengan adikmu itu ?"

"Dia sedang sakit dan semua obat yang kami miliki tidak kunjung membuatnya membaik, para tabib di Negeri Peri Angin sudah memeriksanya dan sepertinya Sehun terkena penyakit yang belum bisa dipastikan"

"Penyakit jenis baru ? Bagaimana keadaannya ?"

"Sepertinya Baek, sementara para tabib belum dapat memberikan obat yang meredakan sakit Sehun. Mereka masih mengecheck keadaan Sehun untuk menentukan penyakit apa yang dialami oleh Sehun dan setelah itu mereka harus mengirimkan _diagnosis_ Sehun ke Negerimu Baek dan mereka bilang butuh waktu seminggu untuk mendapatkan tanaman herbal yang dapat menyembuhakn Sehun dari Peri Tanaman. Semengtara kondisi Sehun semain parah"

"Kau lupa kalau aku adalah Pangeran Peri Tanaman ? Aku dapat membantumu Lu, bawa aku sekarang ke tempat Sehun biar aku pastikan penyakit apa yang ia alami"

"Tapi Baek itu sangat berbahaya kalau kau masuk kedalam wilayah kami"

"Tenang saja, kau cukup membawaku dengan bersembunyi karena tidak mungkin membawa Sehun kemari, yang ada itu akan membahayakannya"

"Baiklah Baek kalau begitu"

"Sebentar Lu, sepertinya aku baru mengingat sesuatu"

"Apa Baek ?"

"Bukankah kau memiliki kekuatan untuk memanupulasi angin untuk menutupi objek tertentu yang kau kehendaki agar tidak ada yang melihatnya. Kenapa kau tidak memakai itu saja ?"

"Oh iya aku baru ingat, kalau begitu Baek" Ucap Luhan yang langsung memegang tangan Baekhyun. "Genggam tanganku kuat-kuat karena aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku bukan hanya memanipulasi angin tapi juga akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membawa kita lebih cepat menuju tempat Sehun"

Tanpa berfikir panjang Baekhyun langsung membalas genggaman tangan Luhan, sementara Luhan merasakan bahwa jantung berdegup dengan sangat kencang merasakan Baekhyun membalas genggamannnya.

 _"Sadar Lu, Baekhyun membalas genggamanmu karena kau yang memintanya"_ Batin Luhan namun sesaat kembali fokus untuk menggunakan kekuatan miliknya.

Baekhyun yang merasakan genggaman tangan Luhan semakin mengerat membuatnya tersentak dan membalas genggaman tersebut semakin erat, namun ia tidak mempungkiri kalau jantungnya semakin berdegup dengan cepat. Tetapi perasaan itu hilang sesaat sebuah angin mulai menyelimuti dirinya dari ujung kakinya dan membuatnya tersentak dan kaget saat melihat kakinya sudah tidak terlihat namun masih dapat merasakan dan menggerakan jari-jari kakinya.

"Eh eh.. Luhan kok ini terbang" Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai panik karena dirinya mulai terbang walau tanpa menggunakan sayap miliknya.

"Tenang saja Bae, ini adalah kekuatanku bisa dibilang kekuatan ini seperti teleport bila digunakan dengan kekuatan manipulasiku tetapi bila tidak maka aku seperti terbang biasa padahal aku mengendalikan angin untuk membawaku terbang" Ucap Luhan santai. "Dan satu lagi Baek, kau tidak usah guguh karena tidak aka nada peri manapun yang dapat melihat kita karena para peri hanya akan mengira kita bagaikan angin yang sedang berhembus" Lanjut Luhan menerangkan sedikit mengenai kekuatannya dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun walau ia sama sekali tidak dapat melihatnya.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Luhan dan Baekhyun sudah mecapai area istana Peri Angin dan tentunya Baekhyun dapat merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya yang tidak terlihat itu. Sesampainya di kamar Sehun, Luhan terlihat berhati-hati karena takut kedua orang tuanya berada dikamar Sehun namun ternyata kamar Sehun terlihat kosong dan hanya ada Sehun yang sedang tertidur.

"Sehun" Panggil Luhan yang mulai menghilangkan kekuatannya dan berjalan mendekai tempat tidur Sehun.

"Luhan _hyung_ kenapa kau tidak mengetuk dulu sebelum masuk ke kamarku" Balas Sehun yang melihat kakaknya sudah berada di kamarnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Maafkan _hyung_ , tapi hari ini _hyung_ membawa sesorang yang kau temui dan ia akan mengobatimu" Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Maksudmu Baekhyun _hyung_ ada disini ? Tapi bagaimana bisa ? Dan dimana dirinya ?" Tanya Sehun terlihat antusias.

"Dia ad…."

"Aku disini Pangeran Kecil Sehun" Ucap Baekhyun riang yang muncul dari belakang Luhan.

" _Hyung_ aku bukan anak kecil jangan panggil aku Pangeran Kecil" Ucap Sehun merajuk.

"Hahahahaha ternyata kau bisa merajuk juga Sehun"

"Diam kau Luhan _hyung_!" Ucap Sehun ketus.

"Sssssttt! Kecilkan suaramu Sehun, bisa bahaya kalau ada yang tahu Baekhyun ada disini. Kau tahukan dia Peri Tanaman"

"Ups! Aku lupa _hyung_ "

"Sudah-sudah sebaiknya Sehun aku periksa terlebih dahulu karena aku tidak punya banyak waktu di Negeri Peri Angin" Ucap Baekhyun yang memotong pembicaraan kedua Pangeran Peri Angin.

Baekhyun mulai mengambil sebuah kursi yang berada didekatnya dan mulai mendudukinya, dengan perlahan ia menempatkan tangan kanannya tepat di kening Sehun dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Sehun. Baekhyun langsung menutup matanya dan mulai menggunakan kekuatannya yang datap mendeteksi _virus_ ataupun racun yang berada didalam tubuh seseorang walau hanya memegang tangan atau pun kening orang tersebut.

"Apakau memakan sesuatu atau memegang sesuatu tanaman atau menghirup serbuk bunga sebelum kau merasakn ini semua ?" Ucap Baekhyun pada Sehun, sementara Sehun kembali mengingat-ngingat apa yang habis ia lakukan sebelum jatuh sakit.

"Aku hanya menghirup bunga yang ibunda tanaman bersama tukang kebun seminggu yang lalu" Ucap Sehun.

"Bunga ? Apa bunga itu memiliki enam kelopak didalamnya dan tiga kelopak diluarnya ? Dan apa bunya berwarna ungu ?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi yang terlihat semain serius dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Tepat dugaanku, itu adalah Bunga _Rufus_ , bunga ungu yang terlihat cantik namun memiliki racun yang dapat membuat siapa saja yang menghirup serbuk akan mengalami sakit seperti yang dialami oleh Sehun. Bagaimana sang Ratu mendapatkan bunga tersebut ? Bukankah seharusnya itu tidak boleh ditanam"

"Sebenarnya Ibunda sudah melarang siapa saja mendekati tanaman itu, tapi karena aku tertarik dengan warnanya jadinya aku mengambil dan menghirup aroma bunga tersebut dan…"

"Dan kau jatuh sakit seperti ini keesokannya" Potong Baekhyun.

"Kau ini Sehun, sudah dilarang masih saja melakukannya" Ucap Luhan yang terlihat geram mendengar cerita Sehun.

"Aku kan juga tid…"

"Cara menghilangkan racun ini sebenarnya gampang yaitu dengan menggunakan Bunga _Erpeus_ , bunga yang dapat menghilangkan berbagai racun dan langsung membawa Sehun keluar untuk di jemur di bawah sinar matahari untuk mempercepat proses Bunga _Erpeus_ untuk menghilangkan racun tersebut selama tiga jam namun karena tidak banyak waktu maka…." Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan sebuah tanaman berbentuk Bunga namun terlihat sangat aneh. "Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan ini, Luhan bisa tolong ambilkan air ? Karena aku butuh untuk menyegarkan tanaman herbal ini" Lanjut Baekhyun dan langsung dituruti oleh Luhan.

"Bunga apa itu _hyung_ ?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ini namanya Bunga _Marvi_ , tapi tunggu sebentar yak arena bunga ini kekurangan air karena _hyung_ baru saja memetiknya saat menunggu kakakmu itu" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Luhan yang menghampiri Baekhyun dengan membawa sebuah gelas berisi kan air.

Setelah menerima gelas berisikan air tersebut, Baekhyun mulai meletakan akar Bunga tersebut namun tidak seutuhnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bunga tersebut mulai terlihat segar kembali. Dengan cekatan Baekhyun mengambil empat kelopak bunga tersebut dan memetik dua daun bunga tersebut yang langsung meletakan daunnya tepat dikening Sehun.

"Kau _kunyahlah_ kelopak Bunga _Marvi_ ini, rasanya memang pahit saat kau gigit pertama kali Sehun namun lama kelamaan rasanya akan berubah menjadi manis. Setelah kau merasakan manis langsung kau telan kelopak tersebut" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung menyuapi Sehun dengan keempat kelopak tersebut. " _Kunyahlah_ kelopak itu sambil memejamkan matamu Sehun" Perintah Baekhyun yang langsung dituruti oleh Sehun.

"Apakah Sehun akan segera sembuh Baek ?" Ucap Luhan yang sebenarnya bosan karena hanya diam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terus berbicara dengan Sehun mengenai tanaman herbal tersebut.

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi Lu, aku akan menggunakan kekuataan agar bisa mempercepat kesembuhan Sehun" Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung meletakan tangan kanannya tepat diatas dua daun yang sudah diletakan oleh dirinya di kening Sehun.

Sehun terus _mengunyah_ dengan _raut_ wajah yang terlihat begitu menahan rasa pahit dilidahnya namun sesaat wajahnya kembali terlihat biasa setelah merasakan rasa manis mulai menjalar dilidahnya. Luhan yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum lega karena melihat wajah Sehun terlihat semakin membaik. Sesaat kemudian Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terngah berkonsentrasi menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mempercepat proses Bunga Marvi.

"Sehun bagaimana kondisimu ?" Ucap Baekhyun yang merasa Sehun sudah membaik.

"Tubuhku terasa ringan _hyung_ , terima kasih _hyung_. Aku jadi merasa senang ternyata kakakku tidak salah memilih pasangan hid….."

"Baek sepertinya sudah waktunya kau pulan ?" Cegat Luhan yang langsung menggengam tangan Baekhyun dan kemudian menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membawa Baekhyun kembali ke Pohon _Midori_.

"Ckckckck… Dasar Luhan _hyung_ begitu saja malu, masih untuk mau aku bantu buat mengutarakan perasaannya. Kan tidak salah sekalian memperbaiki hubungan yang rusak antara dua Bangsa Peri ini" Ucap Sehun yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Luhan. "Sebaiknya aku cari alasan kenapa aku bisa sembuh, karena aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa sama Baekhyun _hyung_ yang sudah menyembuhkanku" Lanjut Sehun yang mulai memikirkan alasan kesembuhannya.

Sementara itu dilain sisi, Luhan telah sampai mengantarkan Baekhyun sampai di perbatasan yaitu Pohon _Midori_ terlihat memperhatikan Baekhyun yang mulai melewati dinding perbatasan tersebut.

"Baek!" Panggil Luhan yang langsung membuat Baekhyun berbalik menghadapnya. "Terima kasih telah menyembuhkan Sehun" Lanjut Luhan.

"Sama-sama Luhan, itu hanya sebagian dari tugas ku sebagai Peri Tanaman untuk menyembuhkan peri-peri yang sakit" Balas Baekhyun yang langsung tersenyum.

"Hmmm.. Baek…. Apakah kau ada tempat yang kau kunjungi ?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tempat ya ? AKu dari beberapa bulan lalu ingin ke pantai, karena ada tanaman herbal yang harus aku cari tapi aku belum sempat kesana"

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita ke pantai, aku ingin tahu tanaman herbal apa yang ada di pantai"

"Kalau begitu baiklah, kau pasti akan terkejut dengan tanaman herbal itu" Ucap Baekhyun membanggakan tanaman herbal yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya. "Kalau begitu Lu, aku pamit dulu ya sudah sore" Ucap Baekhyun yang mulai melambaikan tangannya dan langsung di balas oleh Luhan.

 _-8888-_

Pertemuan demi pertemuan antara Baekhyun dan Luhan terlihat begitu baik-baik saja diantara mereka berdua. Sebuah _candaan_ , _keisengan_ , permainan, saling bertukar pengalaman bahkan rahasian diantara mereka berdua pun sudah saling mengetahui, entah sesuatu apa yang membuat mereka berdua semakin terbuka satu sama lain. Padahal mereka berdua baru saja bertemu untuk kedelapan kalinya dan hari ini merupakan pertemuan mereka yang kesembilan.

Pertemuan mereka hari ini, mereka berencana untuk pergi ke pantai sesuai ajakan Luhan minggu lalu yang menanyakan keinginan Baekhyun untuk pergi ke sesuatu tempat. Dalam perjalanan mereka berdua pun terlihat begitu senang bahkan senyum di wajah mereka berdua tidak pernah luntur akan interaksi yang dilakukan oleh keduanya.

"Baek kau tidak lelah berjalan di atas dinding ini ?" Tanya Luhan yang masih setia memegangi Baekhyun yang berjalan di atas dinding pembatas yang di ciptakan oleh Pohon _Midori_.

"Tidak sama sekali Lu, malah ini terlihat meng- _asik_ -an" Balas Baekhyun yang menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Kau ini ya Baek, pokoknya kalau kau jatuh aku tidak akan memban… Eh eh kenapa kau malah berlari-lari.. Baek-Baek awas jatuh" Ucapan Luhan terpotong karena Baekhyun mulai berlari dan mau tidak mau membuat Luhan ikut berlari karena masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja Lu tidak akan jatuh kok lagi pula kalau aku jatuh masih ada kau yang akan memenangkapku, terlebih lagi aku kan masih bisa terbang kalau jatuh nanti"

"Tet… Ah aku ini kenapa sekarang jadi melompat-lompat Baek!" Lagi dan lagi ucapan Luhan terpotong karena Baekhyun mulai bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang sedag bermain lompat-lompatan.

"Ini tidak akan jat… (Bugh) Aduuuuh"Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong karena saat meloncatkan kaki kirinya tidak mendarat tepat di atas dinding sehingga membuatnya terjatuh. "Kok tidak sakit ya ?" Ucap Baekhyun yang masih menutup matanya saat dirinya terpeleset.

"Yaiyalah kau tidak sakit Baek, kau mendarat tepat diatasku. Untung saja aku sempat menangkap...mu" Ucap Luhan yang sedikit terpotong karena dirinya langsung menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatap dirinya yang mengerjapkan matanya. _"Manisnya kalau dilihat dari dekat, dan dan saat ia mengerjapkan matanya seperti itu kenapa terlihat semakin imut. Baek kau membuatku sesak nafas kalau begini"_ Batin Luhan.

 _"Ah kenapa pangeran angin ini begitu tampon bila terlihat dari dekat, padahal kalau dilihat biasanya dia namja yang manis tapi kalau dekat begini kenapa menjadi setampan ini dan aaaarh kau terlihat manly Luhan!"_ Batin Baekhyun yang memuji betapa tampannya Luhan bila dilihat dari dekat.

Sedetik, semenit bahkan sudah lebih dari lima belas menit mereka belum juga merubah posisi mereka berdua yang terlihat begitu intim. Dimana Baekhyun yang sedang berada di atas tubuh Luhan dengan kedua tangan yang tepat berada di atas dada bidang Luhan serta jangan lupakan tatapan Baekhyun yang tertuju pada iris mata Luhan, sedangkan Luhan yang tepat berada di bawah Baekhyun juga masih tetap menatap iris mata Baekhyun dengan begitu intens dan kedua tangannya yang masih setia memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun sejak menangkap Baekhyun yang terjatuh saat sedang melompat-lompat di atas dinding pembatas.

 _Ntah_ mendapat dorongan darimana tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan perlahan memegang pipi kanan Luhan dengan mengelus permukaan kulit Luhan yang tidak memiliki cacat pada kuit wajahnya dan mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk menelusuri teksture wajah sempurna Luhan. Rambut, kening, dagu, mata bahkan bibir Luhan pun Baekhyun telusuri dengan tangan kanannya yang membuat dirinya menghafal teksture wajah Luhan yang begitu sempurna. _"Sempurna sekali wajahnya, wajah yang sangat tampan namun tidak bosan untuk aku lihat karena wajahnya yang manisnya menjadi bumbu tambahan bagi ketampanan Luhan"_ Batin Baekhyun.

Sementara Luhan, tidak kalah diamnya dengan Baekhyun tangan kanan miliknya pun menelusuri inci demi inci punggung kecil Baekhyun yang begitu ramping untuk ukuran seorang _namja_. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh Baekhyun menjadi sangat nyaman bila ia sedang memeluknya, rasanya ia tidak ingin berhenti memeluk Baekhyun. Tidak hanya punggung Baekhyun, bahkan Luhan melakukan hal yang sama persis apa yang Baekhyun lakukan kepadanya. Ia pun mulai menelusuri setiap inci yang ada di wajah Baekhyun untuk menghafalnya dengan perlahan bahkan dengan penus perasaan. _"Betapa mulus wajahnya yang sangat imut dan manis ini, tidak kusangka wajah yang manis ini akan semakin cantik bila aku melihatnya dari dekat dan semakin dekat akan semakin cantik untuk dilihat"_ Batin Luhan.

Dengan perlahan Luhan mulai memajukan wajahnya semakin dengan dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang merasa wajah Luhan semakin dekat mulai memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat kedua wajah itu yang sekarang kening dan hidung mereka mulai bertemu, tangan Luhan yang berada di pinggang Baekhyun kini sudah mulai berada di kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan perlahan dan pasti Luhan semakin memantapkan hatinya.

 _/Cup_ / _-_ Satu ciuman terlepas dari bibir Luhan yang mencium kening Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan dan melepaskan ciumannya. "Bila kita tidak segera menuju pantai hari akan semakin sore Baek, dan akan bahaya bagi kita berdua saat kembali ke istana" Ucap Luhan setelah mencium kening Luhan. " _Aku tidak akan menodai dirimu Baek hingga pertikaian antar bangsa kita berdua selesai dan hubungan kita di setujui oleh kedua orang tua kita"_

"Ah kau benar Lu, hari akan semakin sore dan bila telat aku tidak akan mendapatkan tanaman herbal yang kucari" Ucap Baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya setelah keningnya di cium oleh Luhan. "Tapi tunggu dulu.. (Cup) Ini balasan yang tadi dan sekarang kita impas" Ucap Baekhyun yag baru saja mencium pipi kanan Luhan untuk membalas ciumin yang ia terima dari Luhan yang kemudian langsung terbang untuk menuju pantai sedangkan Luhan yang masih mematung langsung mengejar Baekhyun yang terbang.

 _"Sedang seorang Peri Tanaman berada di wilayah kami Peri Angin dan terlebih lagi bersama Pangeran Luhan ? Apa mungkin dia sedang menggoda pangeran ? tapi bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke wilayah kami ?"_

 _"Bukankah itu itu Pangeran Baekhyun ? Kenapa ia terbang dari wilayah sebelah yang merupakan wilayah Peri Angin ? Dan sedang apa seorang Peri Angin itu mengejar Pangeran Baekhyun, dan kenapa bisa Pangeran Baekhyun berada di wilayah mereka ? Jangan-jangan Pangeran sedang berusaha melarikan diri dari Peri Angin yang mengejarnya"_

 ** _BERSAMBUNG…._**

 ** _Wah akhirnya saya menyelesaikan chapter ketiga ini, tapi maaf sebelumnya saya harus undur diri dulu selama sebulan penuh karena harus fokus pada UAS Semester Akhirnya dan Ujian Comprehensive saya yang akan berlangsung minggu depan sampai akhir September, mohon doanya untuk kelancaran ujian saya : ). Sekian dari saya, maaf belum bisa balas review di chapter sebelumnya tapi nanti akan saya balas di chapter selanjutnya. Dan untuk Nurul maaf ya saya agak mengingkari janji dengan telat update : (_**

 ** _Sekian dari saya,_**

 ** _Assalamu'alaikum._**


End file.
